Liquid crystal display (LCD) technology is currently one of the most widely used display technologies. An LCD panel typically comprises an upper substrate and a lower substrate. The upper substrate is called a color filtering substrate (CF substrate, or color filter), and the lower substrate is called a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate). In a conventional liquid crystal display device, the CF substrate and the TFT substrate are bonded through block stickers, and liquid crystal is filled between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, forming an LCD panel.
Further, a polarizer is configured on each of the CF substrate and TFT substrate respectively. A polarizer may absorb the light in the direction of one polarization axis, while allow the light in direction of another polarization axis to pass through. By changing the voltage applied to the liquid crystal and thus changing the rotation angle of the liquid crystal molecules, the rotation direction and the polarization state of a polarized light may be controlled, and thus the amount of light passing through the polarizer can be controlled. By the joint operation of a polarizer and the CF substrate, images displayed on an LCD panel can be changed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded structural view of a conventional display panel, and FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional display panel. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the display panel includes a transparent cover plate 101, a polarizer 103, and a color filter film 102. In the non-display region of the transparent cover plate 101, there is a light-blocking black matrix 104. In the non-pixel region of the color filter film 102, there is also a light-blocking black matrix 104.
In general, transparent cover plates and LCD modules containing color filter films are made by different manufacturers, and then assembled to form completed products of display panels. Because transparent cover plates and color filter films are made by different manufacturers, the material compositions of the black matrixes in the transparent cover plates and color filter films may be different. Therefore, the reflection rate of the black matrix at the non-display area of a transparent cover plate 101 and the reflection rate of the black matrix at the non-pixel region of the color filter film 102 of an LCD module may be different. The presence of the polarizer 103 further amplifies the reflection rate difference, resulting in red reflection lines and other issues.
The disclosed structures and their manufacturing methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.